Sleepover Fun: DigiDestined Style
by Graceful Sora
Summary: Mimi's belated birthday gift to Sora is a sleepover party but little does Sora know that Mimi and Matt are planning to hook her up with Tai using a not so innocent game of Truth or Dare! TAIORA, with Mimato, Takari & Yolizzy. Please R&R! [CH 5 UP!]
1. An Innocent Picnic Party

My first fan-fic… my pride and joy… was deleted by because it had Author Notes as chapters… :sob: Of course I was shocked and angered, not only because **FOUR YEARS** of work had disappeared just like that, but more importantly because I lost something even more important to me—**YOUR 300+ REVIEWS**—since it is your compliments and constructive criticisms that have compelled me to continue this story.

I have no choice but to repost this story and perhaps tweak it here and there for added clarity. But I am asking you to **please** **read and review** if you have enjoyed this story over the years. After all, it is **_you and your reviews_** that make me work to be a better writer. D

And as they say, no matter what happens, the show must go on…

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 'nuff said.

Setting: This is 02 season.

Here are the ages:

Sora/Tai/Matt- 15

Mimi/Izzy- 14

Joe- 16

Kari/T.K./Davis/Yolei- 13

Scene: Mimi is talking to Tai on the phone, asking him if he likes Sora.

And now, without further ado,

_**Sleepover Fun: Digi-Destined Style**_

"**Chapter One: An Innocent Picnic Party"**

"Tai, will you please stop playing _Super Ham Mothers_ for a second, and answer my question?" Mimi asked crankily.

"It's **_Super Smash Brothers_**! Honestly, Mimi, you need to take Vid Games 101!" Tai said in disbelief.

"Just shut up and answer my question! Do you like Sora?"

"Whoa! Big-time invading of my personal bubble!"

"Get real, Tai! I'm on the phone with you! I'm not invading your space!"

"No, not physically, but you're totally invading my 'emotional bubble'!"

"Oh, so you have emotions? All this time I thought you were like a machine: **_Eat, Sleep, Play Soccer, Eat, Sleep, Play Soccer, Eat, Sleep—_**"

"Yeah, yeah, I get your point already! Jeez! No offense, but I think you've totally lost it!" Tai joked.

"Don't take the subject! My sanity is not in question here—"

"Yes, it is!"

"Whatever, that's for later discussion!" she replied in annoyance. "Anyways, the topic is what your feelings for Sora are!"

The line went silent for the first time.

_What are my feelings for her? _Tai thought introspectively._ I've never really faced this issue ever since we all came back from the DigiWorld. I mean, something between us changed when we went there. I think we got a lot closer...We certainly got more mature, well sort of. And ever since we returned, things have been different between Sora and me. Something new is there, but I can't quite figure it out... _

"Hello...Earth to Tai!" Mimi's loud voice pierced through Tai's thought bubbles.

"Wha- oh, huh?" was his response, which was obviously not good enough for Mimi.

"**_FOR GOD'S SAKE TAI, DO YOU LIKE SORA OR NOT!_**" Mimi bellowed so loud that Tai had to yank the phone a foot away from his ear. He paused for a moment.

"I don't know..." he answered truthfully.

"You mean, I've been talking to you for the past ten minutes and all you can tell me is that **_you don't know! What a waste of time!_**" Mimi exclaimed.

"Hey, you just had a conversation with the hottest guy in school, ya know. Show a little respect!" Tai shot back confidently.

"Puh-lease!" Mimi retorted impersonally. "Matt's the hottest guy! But if you want to talk to someone that actually believes you're the hottest guy in school, _call Sor—_**OOPS!**" Mimi just realized her terrible mistake.

"What did say!" Tai exclaimed in total shock. "Oh, nothing! Nothing at all!" she replied, nervously. "Oh, my God! I am soooo dead! I gotta go!"

"Wait Mimi!"

_Click_ The line went dead, leaving Tai to ponder what had just happened.

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Sora sighed as she hung up the phone. Mimi had just called her and informed her that she accidentally told Tai that Sora liked him, but Mimi wasn't sure if he heard her right because it all went by so fast after that. Sora stared outside her bedroom window. A slew of thoughts invaded her mind.

_I wonder what Tai thinks of me now?_ she reflected thoughtfully. Then she raised her spirits. The thing about Sora was, ever since her whole depression break-down back in the DigiWorld, she made a promise to herself. No matter how bad things got, she would never let anything keep her down, let alone break her spirit. So from that day forward, Sora was as cheerful as the morning sun.

_Oh, well, it's okay. No matter what happens, I'll be fine. I don't need a guy in my life. Sure it's nice, but not necessary. But, still. Tai's not just any guy. He's special. _Realizing that she was becoming too down again, Sora raised her spirits._ Tai probably thinks I'm cute! I've totally noticed the way he's been checking me out lately... _

"Oh my God! What time is it!" Sora suddenly yelled at her mom, who was watching T.V. in another room.

"10:30!" came the reply. "If you don't hurry, you'll be late for your picnic with your friends."

Mrs. Tackenouchi called to her daughter, but she discovered that Sora was already down the street, sprinting toward Odaiba High at top speed.

_She's been so out of it lately...,_ her mother thought to herself. _She must be having boy troubles..._

llllllllllllllllllllllll

"Where is she?" Tai wondered out loud to himself, well at least he thought it was to himself. In reality, he spoke so loud that all the Digidestined (Matt, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, and Davis) gathered around him on the bleachers looked at him curiously.

"Who are you talking about?" Davis asked, totally confused.

"Isn't it obvious, Davis?" Kari answered him. "Don't you see that all the girls are here? See— Mimi's sitting by Matt (Mimi blushes, but Matt just nods confidently), Yolei's other there by Izzy (both are IMing on their laptops), and I'm sitting right here by T.K. (T.K. nods)"

"So, clearly," Izzy continued, looking up from his laptop, "Sora is the only one missing. There are many theories about where she could be. Maybe she was sucked into the DigiWorld by a vortex or dimensional rift, or she was attacked by an insane stalker, or perhaps she—"

"—Is running toward us as you ramble on about you 'theories'?" Matt joked lightly.

Tai jumped up when he saw Sora sprinting towards the group. "

Hey, Sora!" he called out happily.

"Hiya, Taiya!" came the reply.

"Taiya?" asked Joe. "That's a new one."

"Whatever..." Sora answered. She turned to her friends. "Anyways, thanks you guys, for coming planning this picnic out as a belated birthday present. I'm sure you've all got better things to do—"

"Yeah, I wanted to go to this, like, totally major sale at the mall..." Mimi pouted.

Tai saved Mimi from Sora's clenching fist.

"What she meant to say was that we'd all rather be here, celebrating your fifteenth birthday. Don't kill Mimi, you know that her blowdryer zaps, like, 50 of her brain cells, and you know that her brain cells are in short supply anyways." Tai knew this comment would make Sora laugh, and if there was one thing he loved, it was making his best girl friend laugh.

Sora giggled as Tai had anticipated. "Okay, I guess. Mimi," Sora turned to the pink-haired girl. "you get to live, at least for today."

"Cool, I'm too good-looking to die."

"That's true!" Matt exclaimed, looking at his girlfriend. Mimi's face flushed with happiness.

"Anyways, I was just kidding about the mall thing," Mimi continued. "In fact," she added importantly, "my parents are letting me have a sleepover right after our picnic, you know, as like, another birthday present to you."

"Well, that's great for all you girls," Joe said broodingly. "But what are us guys supposed to do?"

"Duh, Joe," Mimi retorted. "It's a guy-girl sleepover! My parents said it was okay."

All of them dropped the sandwiches they were eating and stared at her in amazement. Never, _ever_, had any of them ever been to a guy-girl sleepover.

"So you mean...," Sora asked warily, "that the guys are gonna see us in our PJ's and we're gonna see them in their boxers?"

"Yup!" Mimi exclaimed happily. She saw the look of horror on everyone's face, including Matt's. "Oh, come on, you guys! It'll be fun. Cross my heart and hope to fly!"

Mimi debated for a moment whether she should say what she was thinking, and decided to blurt it out anyways. "Besides," she added slyly, "I'm sure that _Tai_ would _love_ to see you in your PJ's!"

"Mimi!" Tai and Sora both exclaimed in unison, as they jumped up in total shock.

The rest of the DigiDestined positively howled with laughter. Tai and Sora began to grin sheepishly.

"So, Sora, I knew you had a thing for this hot body of mine," Tai said with sheer confidence.

"And, Tai, I was right when I thought you wanted to see me in short shorts and a tank top," Sora joked back, hesitating for a moment, but continuing anyways, "without a bra underneath my tank top, that is!"

Once again the DigiDestined laughed their heads off. Tai blushed a deep crimson, and realized something. _Well, she finally got me. _he thought._ Sora finally said something that I had no comeback to! I wonder why I couldn't joke my way out of this? Oh, my God, I know why! The truth is, I **do** want to see Sora in her PJ's. She's not just any girl, she's sweet and so cool, not to mention, **hot**!_

_And... _he finally realized._ I'm starting to like her. _

_I knew it! _Mimi thought happily as she watched the flustered Tai._ Tai does like Sora! He just wouldn't admit it to me, or maybe he was confused. Either way, he likes her a lot now. And it will be up to me and Matt to hook them up at my sleepover! This is gonna be so much fun! _

_They're so right for each other! _Matt reflected, as he caught Mimi's eye._ The couple shared the same thought. We are going to get Tai and Sora together, by any means necessary! _

So after the picnic was over, all the DigiDestined chatted while they walked to Mimi's studio apartment. But none of them knew what Mimi and Matt were scheming to do to get Tai and Sora together that coming night, and their whole plan revolved around a simple game of Truth or Dare and a drink called Niagra...

llllllllllllllllllllllll

Author's Note: Niagra, in case you were wondering, is a blue-colored drink made especially for women. Oh, yeah, and it's an **aphrodisiac** too!

I made some minor adjustments to the story, ya know, corrected tense problems, and that sort of thing…

I hope everyone's having a _wonderful_ summer! And remember to **_please read and review_**—your comments give me the motivation to make this the best story possible! D


	2. Killing Time Before the Real Fun Begins

Hi everyone! I would just like to say thanks for all the support you, the readers, have given me when you heard my story was deleted. Your comments have been very encouraging and helpful.

**Thank-You's to my reviewers and to the readers who added me to their favorites sections:**

**Takeru Tachikawa, Miss Takin, dzbgtfan2004, Taiora Love, avalon12, I like taiora…so what, digimon-Taiora, Margarita Nava, luvmeh imazn, plainmisundrstood,** and **Silver Spirit.**

**You guys are GREAT! Please continue to review as I post more chapters! **

Oh, and **digimon-Taiora**—thanks so much for reposting my story on your C2 community, Taiora 4ever!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 'nuff said.

Setting: This is 02 season.

Here are the ages:

Sora/Tai/Matt- 15

Mimi/Izzy- 14

Joe- 16

Kari/T.K./Davis/Yolei- 13

Scene: The group has just arrived at Mimi's apartment. All their parents have dropped off their clothes, sleeping bags, and pillows, and they're ready for some party fun!

And now, without further ado,

_**Sleepover Fun: Digi-Destined Style**_

"**Chapter Two: Killing Time Before the Real Fun Begins"**

All the DigiDestined gathered around a sofa and some chairs. Mimi and Matt, of course sat in a loveseat, while Yolei and Izzy went to a table and logged into their laptops.

"So, Mimi," Tai began, "what exactly are we going to do at this sleepover party?"

Mimi caught Matt's eye playfully. "Oh, just the usual," she replied casually. "Scary movies, popcorn, goody-goody stuff. But when my parents finally go to sleep, the real fun begins!"

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Sora," Mimi reassured her, but with a slight mischievous glint in her eye. "It's nothing bad. It'll just probably be a game of Spin the Bottle and Truth or Dare, harmless games like that."

"Yeah, and besides, who isn't up for a game of tonsil hockey in our group?" Matt continued teasingly.

"I'm game!" Davis cried abruptly. "As long as it's Kari I'm kissing, that is!"

"Oh, God...," Kari groaned, a bit disgusted at the thought of kissing Davis. "T.K., Tai, protect me please!"

"Sure, Kari," T.K. promised. Then he whispered to her, "As if I'd ever let him come between us!" Kari kissed him on the cheek. Davis saw this act of love and devotion and turned beet-red , silently fuming with rage and jealousy.

_I'll show that stupid E.T. who the man is! _Davis thought enviously_. And once I steal Kari from him, I'll rub it in his face, just like he's rubbing it in my face right now! _

"Uh, Davis, you okay?" asked Yolei, snapping Davis out of his "deep" thought.

"Geez, you are so rude, Yolei!" Davis growled crankily. "I was thinking about something important!"

"You were thinking? That's a first," Yolei replied, her voice positively dripping with sarcasm. And as always, both

began an intense screaming match, and it was often hard for the others to tell which one would win.

"Idiot!"

"Retard!"

"Jerk!"

"Freak!"

"All right, that's enough!" shouted Sora, quelling the two immature teens. "I swear to God, you guys are so

immature!"

"She started it!" Davis defended.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"**DID NOT!" **

"**_DID TOO!" _**

Sora threw her hands up in dismay. "I give up!" she exclaimed. "Tai," she asked, turning to him, "were we like this when we were their age?"

"Nope, Sora, we always got along great—"

"—except when your ego got too big and I had to deflate it for you!" Sora interjected teasingly.

"Sure, whatever. You know I rule the school!" Tai joked back.

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams!" she replied coolly.

"That's it! You're going down! No one insults the most popular guy in school!" Tai said assertively, right before tackling Sora to the ground. He began tickling her.

"Tai!" Sora gasped through peals of laughter. "Stop! Aahh! Hahaha!"

"Oh, so you're ticklish, huh? Let's see how much more you can take!" Tai teased. Sora laughed till her sides hurt.

"Come on (gasp) Tai, my stomach's really (wheeze) starting to hurt!" Sora said breathlessly.

"Oh, sorry Sora," He helped her up. "I guess I let things go too far..." He stared at her; she had an devious glint in her eye. Before he could move, Sora tackled him to the ground and began extracting her revenge.

"Ticklish, Tai?" she laughed lightheartedly. "Let's see how much more you can take!"

While Davis and Yolei screamed at each other, and Sora and Tai had their flirtatious "tickling war", Matt and Mimi perfected their plan, Operation Courageous Love. (A/N: I know, I know, it's very lame Ü)

"Okay, so you bought some of that Niagra stuff down at Yolei's parents' convenience store, right?" Matt asked his pink-haired girlfriend.

"Yup! It was sooo embarrassing though. Yolei's mother was, like, 'So this is the famous Mimi our daughter has been telling us about. What can I do for you today?' " Mimi explained. "And then I had to hand her a case of the Niagra! Talk about an uncomfortable moment. I bolted out of there!"

Matt laughed a little. "Well, think of it this way, your sacrifice will work to make Tai and Sora the couple we know they should be. I mean- just look at them," he pointed over to the area where Tai and Sora were rolling on the ground, wrestling each other playfully.

"Yeah, you're right. They're such good friends to us, so they deserve to be happy. And we both know they'll be happiest when they are finally together," Mimi replied, snaking her arm around Matt's waist. "Plus," she added cheerfully, "this whole plan will be loads of fun to pull off!"

"That's true," Matt agreed. "So, one last review of the plan, after your parents go to bed at around 11:00, you suggest that we play Truth or Dare. When it's Sora's turn, I'll dare her to drink a bottle of Niagra—"

Mimi continued, "Yeah and after that, I'll quickly say that we should play Spin the Bottle, using the empty Niagra bottle. Then the Niagra will take effect and Sora won't be able to keep her hands off Tai. With some luck, Tai and Sora will be together before sunrise!"

"Our plan's totally perfect!" Matt exclaimed contentedly, "Just like you."

Mimi flashed him a brilliant smile before giving him an affectionate kiss.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

After their little love fest, Mimi got up, not noticing her smudged lipstick. She announced to her friends, "We'll watch a movie while I wait for my parents to fall asleep. Okay, moment of truth, and no fighting—what do you guys want to watch?"

There was instant bedlam as all the teens shouted out their suggestions.

"Action!" yelled Davis. "A Jackie Chan flick would be cool!"

"Let's watch a romance comedy!" shouted Yolei. "Something like _Miss Congeniality_ would totally rule!"

"No! I don't want to watch some dumb chick flick!" exclaimed Davis, ready for yet another shouting spar with Yolei.

As the two argued once again, Izzy said, "May I suggest we watch a science fiction movie. I've been dying to see _Star Wars Episode One: The Phantom Menace_."

"Izzy," Joe cut in, "correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't you just watch that movie two days ago?"

"Yes," Izzy replied, "but I'm trying to figure out the avionics of the spacecrafts in the movie. If I watch it approximately 17.56 times, I should be able to perfect the technology of the fighter planes they have..."

Mimi shook her head in frustration. "Come on," she said irritably. "Can't we even pick out a movie to watch without there being an argument?"

"Yeah, really," Sora agreed. "I don't know how we ever survived in the DigiWorld with the way everyone fights about everything.

"Well," Matt suggested, "how's about we watch a scary movie? I've been _dying_ (A/N: I know, lame pun) to see _The Exorcist_."

"Ooh! Scary!" Mimi flirted. "If we see that, I might need someone big and strong to hold on to. But wherever will I find a guy like that?" she asked innocently.

"He's right in front of you, gorgeous." Matt answered openly, taking her in his arms and kissing her neck. Mimi giggled, and once again, they began making out.

"Geez, do these two ever quit?" asked Tai, staring at them in disbelief.

Sora was watching them too. "Not that I know of," she responded, "but, they are in love, you know."

"Yeah, I guess you'd be an expert in love."

"What do mean?"

Tai explained, "You've got the Crest of Love and all."

"Oh, yeah, well...," Sora began, then paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts together. "Love's a confusing thing, even for the bearer of the Crest of Love. Even though I should know more about love than most people, the truth is I'm just as lost and confused sometimes, and—" Sora stopped suddenly, realizing that Tai was staring

at her intensely.

"Uh, Tai? You okay?" she asked uncertainly.

"Huh?" he said, finally tearing his eyes from her. "Just thinking about what you said," he replied quickly.

"Oh."

"Wait, I have an idea," Tai said. Then he got up on a chair and yelled, "Hey, everyone, listen up—"

_Tai always has a way of getting attention and giving out orders._ Sora thought affectionately. _He really is a great leader—_

"Since this is Sora's birthday sleepover," he continued, "she should get to pick the what movie we should watch."

All eyes were on Sora. She lowered her head to think for a moment because she wasn't used to having to be the leader and deciding things for the group. Then she thought of the perfect movie to suit everyone's needs.

"Okay, guys, I've got it," Sora began. "But tell me, will anyone mind if we go to the movie theater, instead of watching here?" she asked, scanning their faces. Everyone shook their heads.

"Good. Then everything's perfect. We'll walk down to the theater to see _The Mummy Returns_," she explained.

"It's got everything you guys want: action, romance, comedy, horror—"

"But wait," Izzy interrupted, "it doesn't have science fiction."

"Yeah, I know. However, it does have killer special effects. So you can study that for tonight, can't you?" Sora said smoothly.

"Yes, you're right. Prodigious! I'll just go on the Net and get the show times. One moment—" Izzy paused. "Okay, I've got the times. It's 6:30 pm right now and their next showing is at 7:00 pm. Also, the movie is 2 hours and 20 minutes long."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" T.K. asked. "Everyone grab their wallets, and let's head out!"

As the group stepped outside, a gentle breeze blew at them. Sora shivered slightly. Maybe I should run inside and grab a jacket. she thought. But she didn't have to because—

"Sora, are you cold?" Tai asked worriedly. "Do you want my jacket?"

Sora accepted his jacket gratefully. It smelled like her favorite cologne, Nautica.

_This feels so right_. Sora thought happily.

While they were walking, Jun ran into Davis.

"Davis, you little freak! Watch where you're going!" Jun scowled angrily.

"Shut up, Jun! You're the one who ran into me!' Davis shot back.

"That 's beside the point!" she yelled. Then she saw Matt. Her expression changed from anger to pleasure. "Hi Matt!" she said in a voice that was too cheerful (I'm talking psycho-cheerful). "Where are you guys going?" She eyed Mimi, who's arm was linked with Matt's, suspiciously.

"Oh, uh, well, we're going to...," Matt sweatdropped.

"We're going to the mall!" Davis interrupted suddenly.

"Cool! I'll meet you guys there later!" Jun hurried off, no doubt, to put on her best clothes to impress Matt.

"Davis, that was cold," Sora remarked.

"Hey, I just saved everyone from a major party-crasher! You should be grateful!" Davis retorted.

"Well, I am!" Matt exclaimed. "There's no way I would sit through a two hour movie with her beside me!"

Everyone laughed and continued walking.

Soon they arrived at the theater. After buying their tickets and snacks, they entered the designated theater and discovered a slight problem—

lllllllllllllllllllllllllll

What is this "slight problem", you ask? It's really lame, but I had to end with a cliffhanger. Anyways, Chapter Three will be up soon. I hope you're enjoying this story!

By the way, I know the movies in this chapter are pretty dated (like 2001) but if I changed them, I would have to do some massive rewriting of the next chapter...which wouldn't be fun…

And as always, please **read and review**—after all, positive and/or constructive reviews are the best cure for Writer's Block! (heehee, I made that up…but who knows? It could be true!)


	3. Flirtation Before the Film

Hi everyone! Thanks for all the reviews; they were really encouraging. I just got back from a family vacation to Vegas…whoohoo, but now I'm back and ready to write (or in this case, rewrite here and there…and REPOST)

By the way, have any of you read the new _Harry Potter_ book? If so, what'd you think of it? Personally, I couldn't put it down! Btw, I can't believe insert major jerk's name here **_killed_** insert cool person here !

**FYI:** Sorato fans, turn back now. This is a TAIORA fic! I'm offering you a way out, so take it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Now for all you Taiora fans- enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 'nuff said.

Setting: This is 02 season. Here are the ages:

Sora/Tai/Matt- 15

Mimi/Izzy- 14

Joe- 16

Kari/T.K./Davis/Yolei- 13

**Scene:** The group has just entered the move theater and they discover a slight problem—

And now, without further ado,

_**Sleepover Fun: Digi-Destined Style**_

"**Chapter Three: Flirtation before the Film"**

"Oh, great!" Yolei exclaimed. "This theater's nearly packed, so there's no way all of us can sit together!"

"That's fine with me," Davis muttered back, "as long as I get to sit by Kari!"

"H-E-L-P!" Kari mouthed to her brother.

"Sorry, Kari," Tai whispered back. "There's no way I could keep him from sitting by you. He's attracted to you like a magnet."

"Don't remind me," Kari sighed depressedly. In surrender, she said, "Okay, come on T.K. _and_ Davis. I see three seats in the back." All three (er-hem, Davis- THIRD WHEEL!) of them trudged off.

"That takes care of those three," Joe noted. "But what about the rest of us?"

"Well, Yolei, Izzy, and Joe," Matt said sneakily. You three can take those seats over on the right side- see? Over there." He gestured to the location. Mimi knew Matt deliberately sent those three away so that Tai and Sora would end up sitting together.

"Well, it's just us left," Mimi said offhandedly. "Matt and I will take those two seats in the middle, and Tai and Sora, you can take those seats in front of ours."

Mimi had purposely made it so that she and Matt could monitor the activities of their friends, who would be directly in front of them. Not that she planned to be watching them the whole time. There would be plenty of time for her and Matt to have a little fun of their own.

"Fine with me," Sora replied indifferently.

"Same here," agreed Tai, secretly happy that he had ended up with Sora. She, likewise, was excited to be paired with Tai, but like Tai, was too proud to show it. The two of them took the seats in front of Mimi and Matt.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"_Operation Courageous Love_ is working out even better than expected! They are sooo gonna fall for each other by the end of this party," Mimi whispered to Matt happily.

"We're geniuses, what can I say?" Matt replied, relaxing in his seat as he put his arm around Mimi.

"Ooh! I can't wait until we get Sora to drink the Niagra! That's gonna be hilarious!" Mimi laughed.

"She's gonna be all over Tai, the lucky devil!" Matt exclaimed; he turned to see Mimi's face draw into an angry scowl.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that! You're the one I love!" Matt apologized quickly.

"Well, as long as it's me that you love, I forgive you," she replied with content, as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

While Mimi and Matt discussed the perfection of their plan, Kari, T.K., and Davis, who were taking their seats in the very back, began having slight seating issues-

"Okay, E.T.," Davis said hotly, "how are we going to determine who sits by Kari? Verbal assault? Coin toss? How 'bout a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors—"

"Or," T.K. interrupted good-naturedly, "we could do the gentlemanly thing and let Kari decide who she wants to sit by..."

"Oh, yeah, well, I was just gonna suggest that," Davis lied quickly.

T.K. rolled his eyes. "Well, Kari," he asked smoothly, "moment of truth—which one of us do you want to sit by?"

_Please be me! Please pick me!_ thought the goggle-clad boy openly, while Kari debated who she should sit next to.

_I really hope Kari chooses me. Sure, we've been going out for a while, but I don't think we're up to couple status yet._ T.K. pondered insecurely.

"Well," Kari began, looking at both of the boys who loved her, "to make you both happy, I'll sit in between both of you."

"But—" she added intently, "if Davis tries anything with me, I'm switching seats with T.K., and vice versa. Got it, boys?"

"Yes, ma'am!" both boys shouted, as if a drill sergeant was instructing them.

Finally, all three of them sank into their seats, just as the theater darkened.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

About five minutes before the previews began, while Kari, T.K., and Davis were figuring out seating arrangements, Joe, Izzy, and Yolei were having a heated debate concerning whether or not Star Wars was really possible. (Actually, only Izzy and Yolei were arguing; Joe was acting as mediator.)

"You're totally wrong Izzy!" Yolei shouted noisily, causing quite a few people to stare in her direction. "There's no way Star Wars could have happened. Don't you understand the beginning— 'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away'? That refers to the past tense. How on Earth could any alien race perfect that kind of technology in the past when humans can't even travel to Mars yet? It's not scientifically possible! Also—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, Yolei," interjected Joe, "but your time is up. Izzy, it's your time to argue against this reasoning."

"All right, Yolei," Izzy countered calmly, "you're neglecting a major argument. Yes, I understand the beginning— 'A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.' But I stress the 'in a galaxy far, far away' aspect. This implies that their home galaxy could be so far away that they haven't even reached the Milky Way galaxy yet."

"Thank you for that point, Izzy. Any additional counterattacks, Yolei?" Joe said calmly.

Yolei bit her lip. _What else can I say? We're both right, in some respects. I can't believe how smart Izzy is! He's so cute when he debates; I wish he still didn't like Mimi! _For the first time, Yolei, who idolized Mimi, felt pangs of jealousy towards her.

Yolei finally answered Joe's question. "Well, Joe," she replied, "since we both made clever arguments, I say we declare this debate a draw."

Meanwhile, Izzy was thinking, _Wow, Yolei is exceptionally good at debating. Well, I hypothesized that from the moment I saw her arguing with Davis. She is nothing like Mimi, and I wonder, could it possibly be that my infatuation with Mimi has somewhat diminished ever since I became closer to Yolei? I have come to a new realization; my relationship with Mimi in the past was nothing more than friendship. I hypothesize that it is actually Yolei who holds the key to my heart—_

"Do you agree to this draw, Izzy?" Joe asked, penetrating through Izzy's thoughts.

"Wha— oh, yes, a draw sounds like a prodigious idea." he replied. Then Izzy turned to Yolei, "Yolei, my worthy opponent, till we meet again in heated battle!" He proceeded to kiss her on the hand.

Yolei was a bit surprised by Izzy's gallantry, not that she didn't enjoy it. "Izzy, you're so medieval-ish! How cute!" she exclaimed happily.

Izzy's face just flushed with satisfaction.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

During the time Yolei, Izzy, and Joe were having their scientific debate, Sora and Tai were once again flirting, but this time, more obviously.

"So, Sora, tell me...what kind of things do you look for in a guy?" Tai tried to ask offhandedly as possible. Of course, what he was trying to do was see if Sora shared the same feelings for him as he did for her.

However, Sora wasn't gonna be fooled that easily.

"Why do you ask?" she replied, with a bit of suspicion in her voice.

"Oh, no reason in particular. I was just wondering..."

"Well, in that case," Sora, paused for a moment, then decided to have a little fun with Tai, because of his sneakiness. She continued, "I want a guy that's a rebel, with blond hair and blue eyes, maybe he could even be in a band or something..."

Sora watched as Tai's eyes bugged out to be as big as saucers; she smiled with satisfaction as she realized her little plan worked perfectly.

"Is that _all_ you want in a guy!" Tai half-shouted, in total shock.

"On the other hand...," Sora answered nonchalantly, as she glanced over and saw a glimmer of hope in Tai's eyes. "I always seem to fall for the kind of guy that's a great athlete, you know, tall, with a great tan, and the sweetest chocolate-colored eyes. He'd have the wildest hair, too. Maybe he would play basketball, or soccer..."

Sora glanced over at Tai and smirked as she witnessed him breathe a huge sigh of relief.

_I've still got her. No way she could like Matt, she'd never betray Mimi._ he thought optimistically.

Sora turned the tables on him by saying, "Well, I told you what I want in a guy, so now you have to tell me what you look for in a girl!"

"No, I don't! Where's the rule that says I have to?" he replied teasingly.

"Oh, there's a rule that clearly states in Section F, Article 4.6 in the _Friendship Rulebook_, 'Any question asked by one party and answered truthfully by the second party can be asked by the second party and the first party must answer or suffer dire consequences," Sora rambled on.

Tai's eyes bugged out again. "**Wha—**?" he exclaimed as his jaw dropped. He closed his mouth and said, "Sora, stop! You're beginning to sound like Izzy!"

"Well, Izzy's smart, so I'll take that as a compliment," she shot back. "But, if I hadn't, you know you'd be dead by now, right?"

"Yeah, I don't doubt that," he said, remembering several occasions where Sora had beat up anyone that really pissed her off.

"So hurry up and tell me what you look for in a girl before I really do kill ya dead," she threatened, waiting for a response.

"Fine, fine!" Tai threw up his hands in surrender. He thought for a moment._ I'll have some fun with her._

"Well," he began, "I want a girl who looks like a model, with a hot body and wild-colored hair, maybe dyed blue or pink..." Tai saw Sora's face draw into a jealous expression.

"Oh, _really_?" she questioned, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"But you know," Tai continued, "I also love those girl-next-door types, you know, with auburn-colored hair and crimson flames for eyes. She'd have to be great at sports to get with me, maybe she would play soccer, or tennis..."

Sora's expression of anger turned to pleasure. "Now that's more like it. I knew you had the hots for me." she replied confidently.

"You're dreamin', Tackenouchi," he said thoughtlessly.

"Oh, am I?" Sora asked coolly. "Then why are you so eager to see me in my half-naked in my pajamas?"

"Cuz you've got a hot body!" Tai exclaimed, as if the reason was totally obvious. "Soccer and tennis have done your body good, Sora! Besides," he added assertively, "you want to see me half-naked too—in my boxers!"

"So what if I do?" she replied. "I just want to see if you've got any muscle under that shirt, or if you're just skin and bones!"

"See for yourself right now!" Tai exclaimed as he lifted his shirt up.

Sora gasped at his daring and because of what she saw. His tan frame held a killer six pack.

_Wow!_ she thought admiringly. _All this time, skinny ole' Tai's been holding out on me! _

"Well?" Tai asked expectantly. He put his shirt down, and finally, Sora tore her eyes away from his abs.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, you look pretty good…" she answered.

"That's not what I meant," he said.

"What did you mean?"

"Lift up _your_ shirt!" Tai explained. "It's only fair!"

Sora's eyes grew wide. "Tai!" She lifted her hand to smack him upside the head but he blocked her attack.

"Wh-oa! Chill, Sora, I was just kidding! But still...it'd be nice to see what's under there..."

Tai said distractedly, picturing the thought in his head.

"Tai Kamiya! You get that image out of your head right now!" Sora exclaimed.

"Come on, Sora," Tai said sweetly. "You're not really mad, are you?"

"Of course not," she answered just as easily. "How could I stay angry with a friend as cute as you?"

Tai felt himself blush, so he flirtingly winked at Sora. She began to blush as well.

Just then the lights dimmed, and the previews began.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

For those of you who have already read this story, I cut this chapter into two parts because it seemed a little long…plus I'm planning to add some rewrites to the next part—maybe a little more action between Matt and Mimi (heehee, who knows?)

Anyhoo, hope you guys are having a stupendous summer! And as always, **please read and review!**


	4. Mummy Returns, Along With New Feelings

Hey everybody! There have been some major revisions to this chapter—mostly, more detailed conversations between the Mimato and Takari couplings. Tell me what you think about the changes.

**FYI:** Sorato fans, turn back now. This is a TAIORA fic! I'm offering you a way out, so take it.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Now for all you Taiora fans—enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 'nuff said.

Setting: This is 02 season. Here are the ages:

Sora/Tai/Matt- 15

Mimi/Izzy- 14

Joe- 16

Kari/T.K./Davis/Yolei- 13

**Scene:** Everyone's finally seated and ready for an action-packed movie extravaganza.

And now, without further ado,

_**Sleepover Fun: Digi-Destined Style**_

"**Chapter Four: _The Mummy Returns_, Along With new Feelings"**

After several dull previews, _The Mummy Returns_ thundered onto the big screen. The DigiDestined, as well as the rest of the audience, laughed, screamed, and gasped as the action-packed film played out.

Soon, the movie came to a scene where two Egyptian princesses in skimpy gold outfits were combating with a set of daggers. (Good chick vs. Evil chick) All the guys in the theater loved this particular scene—

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man, those two chicks are _sexy_!" Matt exclaimed without thinking.

"What did you say?" Mimi asked threateningly, lifting her hand up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the same time, Izzy commented, "Those two women are very skilled, and dare I say, extremely alluring."

"Yeah, they're _pretty_!" Joe agreed.

Yolei's eyes narrowed coldly, "Excuse me?" she asked as she raised her hands up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile, Davis and T.K. were drooling at the sight of the two girls.

"Wow, they are _sooo hot_!" Davis cried blissfully.

"Yeah, _muy caliente_!" T.K. agreed enthusiastically.

"What do you mean by that?" Kari asked frigidly, before moving her hands up.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

At the same moment that was going on, Tai watched the movie screen transfixed.

"Whoa! Major hottie alert!" Tai exclaimed, forgetting Sora was there.

"You mind repeating that?" Sora scowled resentfully, raising her hand in the air.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

** BAM! SLAP! WHACK! SMACK! Simultaneously, slaps were heard throughout the theater like Surround Sound. **

"Ow! What was that for?" Matt inquired openly.

"I think you know!" Mimi retorted irritably.

"Aww, come on, babe, I didn't mean it. You'd look twice as good up there compared to those two chicks!" Matt said silkily, casually slipping his arm around her.

"Really Matt?" she asked suspiciously.

"You know it!" he replied, flashing her a charming smile.

Mimi smiled back vividly before slowly leaning toward Matt and kissing him gently on the lips.

_This will make him forget all about those girls_. she thought devilishly, as she deepened their kiss.

"Mmmm…Mimi," Matt murmured blissfully, completely forgetting that they were in a packed theater.

"Get a room!" shouted a rather large and disgruntled man behind them.

Mimi tore her lips away from Matt's and blushed. Both of them sweatdropped in embarrassment but grinned at each other nonetheless.

"Oops!" she giggled, as Matt smirked at her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Yolei, why in the DigiWorld did you hit Joe and me on the head?" Izzy questioned.

"You were checking out those girls!" she snapped angrily. Yolei didn't really care that Joe did, but it bothered her that Izzy was looking at them too.

Izzy sweatdropped, but quickly gathered his thoughts. "Yolei, I was merely commenting that those two women were agile fighters and a bit attractive. But—" he added, before Yolei could protest, "I could never like either of them. How could I be attracted to a woman that don't know what a computer is! They lived over 3,000 years ago—how could they ever understand computers! Unthinkable!"

"Yeah, what he said," muttered Joe absentmindedly.

"Oh, well when you put it that way...I forgive you, uh, both of you," Yolei said politely.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Kari! Why did you hit me and Davis? I thought you had a patient personality!" T.K. whispered.

"I don't have a patient personality when you are checking out other girls!" Kari retorted sourly.

"Wow, Kari touched me! Kari's _never_ touched _me_ before!" Davis said to himself, totally oblivious to the conversation going around him.

"But I wasn't checking them out!" T.K. whined pitifully. "I was just, ah, well—"

"Drooling over them," Kari added in.

"Yeah—well, NO! Geez, Kari, you know what? They look great onscreen but they're only actresses! You look gorgeous _and_ you've saved the world! That's so amazing to me!" T.K. exclaimed.

Kari's face flushed with happiness. "Thanks, T.K. That was so sweet."

"It's the truth," he replied modestly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Sora! Why'd you backhand me like that!" Tai exclaimed in surprise.

"You were idolizing those girls! Don't I have a right to be upset?" Sora snapped crossly.

"NO! It was totally innocent. Listen, believe me Sora, you'd look a million times better in that skirt and bra thing than they do! _And_ if you were fighting them, you'd kick their butts too!" Tai defended himself.

"Ya think so?" Sora inquired with curiosity.

"Absolutely! I'd be rooting for you all the way!" Tai affirmed sincerely. "**You know that you're the only girl for me!**"

Sora and Tai gasped at his words.

_What the heck am I saying!_ Tai thought anxiously. _I'm gonna freak her out! _

_I'm the **only** girl for him? Tai's girl?_ _Wow, sounds nice!_ Sora contemplated happily.

Tai and Sora shyly looked up at each other and blushed wildly. _Thank God it's dark in here! _they both thought in relief.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After an action-packed two hours and twenty minutes, the DigiDestined all rose from their seats, stretched broadly, and grouped together.

"That movie was totally cool, wasn't it?" Yolei said with satisfaction, as their group walked out of the theater.

"Definitely!" Sora and Tai agreed in unison.

"I loved it when the little boy's mom came back to life!" Kari sighed. "It was such a touching moment!"

_She's such a sweetheart!_ T.K. thought appreciatively.

"That was a good part," agreed Izzy. "But, what I really enjoyed was the special effects! It must have taken dozens and dozens of super-computers to program those scenes! If only I had a super-computer..." he sighed wishfully.

"Izzy, you _are_ a super-computer, like a **_Geek-Oid 3000_**!" Mimi laughed. Izzy looked up in surprise, but slowly began to chuckle. Soon, all the DigiDestined were laughing uncontrollably.

After their laughing fit, the gang decided to walk to Rubio's Baja Grill, a local taco and seafood eatery. Just

as they all entered the glass doors, someone totally unexpected bumped into them—

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Who is this mysterious someone? It might be obvious so that you can actually guess it, I don't know. Well, either way, you'll find out in the next chapter, which I am already working on at the moment.

Author's Note: For those of you who are curious, yes, I did watch The Mummy Returns when it came out on May 4, 2001. I waited in line with my buds for an hour, so I thought it was fitting to incorporate it into my story.


	5. The Mystery Person Revealed

Yes, I was attacked by another bout of laziness. But I sincerely appreciate everyone's interest! Please, keep on reviewing; after all, feedback is the greatest impetus for authors to continue writing! That's all for now!

Just in case you were wondering, this is a reposting of my story because for some reason, my original story was deleted… (

FYI: **Sorato fans**, turn back now. This is a **_MAJOR TAIORA, plus Mimato, Takari, and Yolizzy_!** I'm offering you a way out, so take it.

**Now for all you Taiora, Mimato, Takari, and Yolizzy fans- enjoy! Ü**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. 'nuff said.

Setting: This is 02 season. Here are the ages:

Sora/Tai/Matt- 15

Mimi/Izzy- 14

Joe- 16

Kari/T.K./Davis/Yolei- 13

Scene: The group has just entered Rubio's Baja Grill, a local taco and seafood eatery, and someone totally unexpected bumped into them-

And now, without further adieu,

"**Sleepover Fun: Digi-Destined Style"**

**Chapter 5: The Mystery Person Revealed**

"**_Michael!_**" the entire group cried out, gaping at him silently.

"Wha- oh, hey guys, what's up?" the curly blond-haired boy greeted them happily.

"Wow Michael! It's been forever since I last saw you! How's New York?" asked Mimi.

"And what are you doing here?" asked Sora calmly.

"Yes, tell us," Izzy consented icily. He knew that once Yolei and Michael had shared a date, and now that Izzy had begun liking Yolei, he started to feel jealous. They all walked to a large booth in the back of the restaurant. On one side sat Davis, Kari, T.K., Michael, Yolei, and Izzy. On the opposite side sat Matt, Mimi, Sora, Tai, and Joe. They all ordered their food and began talking.

"Well, actually guys, I'm kinda waiting for a date...," Michael explained, "but she was supposed to show up around 8:00, so we could see _The Mummy Returns_. It's 9:00 now, so I was just about to leave."

"Oh, we saw that movie!" exclaimed T.K., "It was really—"

"So who's the _lucky_ girl you've been waiting for?" interrupted Yolei. Izzy didn't like the way Yolei had emphasized "lucky."

"Well, ah, you see, I don't exactly know...," Michael said finally.

"Dude, what do you mean you don't know?" Matt asked, looking confused.

"Well," Michael replied, "I met her over the Internet, you know, through instant messaging and e-mails, stuff like that. See, about four months ago, I was fooling around in a chat room, asking random people if they've ever been to the DigiWorld-"

"You did _what_?" Sora admonished. "Michael, that was really irresponsible of you!"

"Yeah, I know, I know," he said guiltily. "Anyways," he continued, "I found this girl with the screen-name _SoleilChild43_. I typed out 'Hello, have you ever been to the DigiWorld?', to like, freak her out. But then she freaked me out by typing 'Yes'! I got suspicious, thinking maybe the Digimon Emperor was tricking me somehow, so I began asking her questions about the DigiWorld and Digimon."

"So she knew about them?" inquired Davis.

Michael answered, "Yeah, she even told me she had her own partner Digimon, but I forget which one..."

"Wow, so you actually have a date with another DigiDestined?" Joe asked, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Michael.

"That's amazing how you picked her out from the directory like that!" exclaimed Kari. "The odds of that happening are like one in a million!"

"Actually," corrected Izzy, "the exact odds of Michael finding another DigiDestined over the Internet is one in 9.39572068436 million." Everyone gawked at him dumbfoundedly, but Izzy didn't notice because he was trying to dazzle Yolei with his brilliance.

Izzy's plan worked because Yolei cried "Wow, Izzy, you're soooo smart!" causing him to blush.

"Izzy, stop with all your scientific ramblings!" cried Tai. "You're givin' me a monster headache!"

"Actually Tai," explained Izzy thoroughly, "I wasn't calculating a scientific problem, but a mathematical one. Probability and ratios are branches of mathematics. In fact-"

"_Izzy_, you're doing it again," Tai reminded him, laughing.

"Oh, was I? Sorry about that!" exclaimed Izzy, his ears turning red. Soon everyone at the table was laughing cheerfully.

"Anyways," Mimi said, "before we got sidetracked with the whole math thingie, I was gonna ask you who the girl was. Maybe we met her when we traveled around the world..."

"She didn't tell me who she was. All she said was that she'd be wearing her Digivice on her purse. I told her I'd be wearing a green shirt," Michael explained, pointing at his bottle green shirt Hollister shirt.

"Weird," muttered Joe.

"Well, that's pretty mysterious," Sora remarked. "So you have no idea what she looks like, huh?"

"Not a clue," answered Michael.

"Man, she could be a real dog!" Matt practically yelled, stifling a laugh.

"Tell me about it!" agreed Tai. "The chicks guys meet on the 'Net are always ugly because they're the ones that have to use a computer to find a date!"

Mimi smacked Matt on the head, while Sora backhanded Tai.

"**HEY!** What was that for!" both boys said in unison.

"You guys are being jerks!" Mimi yelled.

"Exactly," Sora agreed.

"No we're not!" Tai exclaimed, trying to dig himself out of his hole. "We were just, you know, kidding. It's just guy stuff..."

"Yeah," replied Matt, "we were just looking out for Michael, being good friends and that type of thing."

Mimi and Sora were about to retort something back, but they were interrupted by the waiter, who brought them their food.

After taking a few large bites of his taco, Joe asked, "What was her screen-name again? _SoleilChild_?"

"Yeah, _SoleilChild43_," said Michael.

"Solei, soleil, where have I heard that before?" Mimi asked herself. "Hmm, I think I heard it from French class, or was it Spanish?"

"What'd you learn in French class?" Matt asked flirtatiously. "To _french_ kiss as good as you do?"

Mimi blushed madly and giggled. "Well," she replied, "want to test my skill level?"

"Always." Once again, they were making out in front of the other DigiDestined, causing everyone else to shake their heads and roll their eyes.

"Isn't 'soleil' a French word?" Yolei asked Izzy.

"Yes, Yolei," he explained, "it means 'sun.'"

"Hmm, 'SunChild43' huh? Interesting screen-name," commented T.K.

"Yeah, it must be a chick," Davis put in. "No guy I know would call himself 'SunChild' unless he was, well, you know..."

"Okaay, let's steer clear of _that_ subject, shall we?" Tai exclaimed as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "So, Michael, why'd you decide to meet here? Why not meet in New York?"

"She and I agreed that we should meet in a neutral place, like, not her territory and not mine. She even suggested meeting in Odaiba, which really surprised me. Then she told me that she had friends here, which surprised me even more. None of you know her, right?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well, I guess that's that," Michael said finally. He glanced at his watch. "9:45!" he exclaimed. "Man, I better be getting home! My parents didn't know I'd be going to Japan!" he cried, jumping from his seat.

"Wait, Michael!" stalled Mimi. "We're having a sleepover in honor of Sora's 15th birthday. You wanna come?"

"Love to! I'll just call my parents and tell them I stayed over at a friend's house. They'd never suspect that I'm halfway across the world!" Michael joked excitedly. "Wait, what about my clothes?"

"Dude, you can just borrow some of ours!" Matt replied coolly. "As for the boxers-"

"You're not getting into mine!" yelled T.K.

"No way man!" said Davis, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's bad hygiene! I could get a rash!" cried Joe.

"Heck no, dude! Wear what you got!" exclaimed Tai, laughing.

"Don't worry," reassured Michael. "I don't wear other guys boxers. I don't swing that way!"

"Good to know!" laughed Matt.

While the conversation about guys boxers continued, Tai and Sora were whispering to each other flirtatiously.

"You know, Sora," whispered Tai, "it'll only be a few hours until you see me in _my_ boxers! I mean, you already got a preview of what's under this shirt at the movies." (In Ch. 2, Tai revealed his six pack to Sora, to show her he wasn't a scrawny little boy.)

"I'll be counting the minutes," she murmured back. "How you feeling about seeing me in my that tank top and shorts?"

"Can't wait!" he whispered a little too enthusiastically, and too _loudly_, for that matter; all the DigiDestined began staring at them curiously.

"Oh, don't mind them," Kari called out at full volume to Michael, "Tai and Sora are always like that, you know, **_flirting _**and stuff like that" She grinned at the "couple" devilishly.

"Why you little—" Tai muttered the rest under his breath. Let's just say that whatever he mumbled to himself was bad enough for Sora to yell "**Tai, you baka!**" and smack him upside the head.

"Thank you, Sora!" Kari exclaimed to her almost "big sister."

"Anytime, little sis," replied Sora with confidence.

"So boys," Kari said, referring to T.K. and Davis, "I noticed at you two _didn't_ stick up for me when Tai called me, ah, well, something bad. Sora had to stick up for me! Where's the love?" Kari asked jokingly.

Both boys put their arms around Kari. "Well, Kari," T.K. began, "it's just that—"

"—If we had said anything, Tai would have totally beat us up!" Davis finished.

"Awww! Are you two scared of lil' ol' Tai?"

"He's not so little," mumbled T.K.

"Scared? Me? No way!" Davis yelled. "Who's got the DigiEgg of Courage? Yes, that'd be me! T.K., on the other hand, I dunno about him; he seems pretty scared of Tai!"

"I am not!" T.K. said defensively. "It's just that Sora's the only person Tai won't beat up!"

Sora blushed at T.K.'s words, while Tai glared at him.

"Sure, tell everyone!" Tai shouted crankily.

"Well it's true!" retorted T.K., as everyone nodded. Sora was the only person who could really tick Tai off, and he wouldn't lay a hand on her. He cared about her too much, and she knew it too. She loved setting him off sometimes, just so they could collapse with laughter after Tai realized it was all a joke.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Tai caved, putting his arm around Sora. "What can I say?" he said adorably. "I'm paralyzed by her sweet charm. She's got the Crest of Love, after all…"

As Tai had predicted, Sora cheeks flushed with pleasure. Everyone else either laughed (the guys did) or sighed (the girls did).

"Okay, okay, enough of this flirtation," Izzy interjected. "It's 10:30, so should we all walk back to Mimi's?"

"Yeah, let's go," agreed Mimi, "because my parents should be asleep by the time we get back. _Then_ we can have some _fun_!"

"Right!" Matt snickered devilishly.

The group gathered their belongings- jackets, sweaters, and such- and sauntered towards the exit, laughing and chatting.

Just then as they were walking through the exit, none other than Michael's mystery date bumped into T.K.

"Oh my gosh!" T.K. exclaimed, "It's-"

Who is Michael's mysterious date? I think I gave you enough clues in the chapter so that you can actually guess it, but maybe not. Well, either way, you'll find out in the next chapter, soon enough. That's it for now! Please let me know what you think! Bye! Ü


End file.
